


Nobody Died

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off a pinterest prompt, Crack, F/M, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Short, Silly, They're best friends, i wrote this instead of doing homework, written in like 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette has been gone from Paris for one (1) weekend, and she is just glad that nothing happened while she was gone. It would've been fine, she had internet in Versailles and Chat (Adrien but that was a lot to unpack) had her phone number and would contact f her in any emergency.Honestly, she isn't sure if Paris would've survived without it's Ladybug.Until, just as she gets home, ready to take a nap in bed. chat Noir bursts through her door.Or, as one reader put it, In which Marinette finds out Hawkmoth's secret identity, realises that he knows Chat's secret identity and, frankly, is too tired to give any fucks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Nobody Died

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I'm still working on other stuff, this just came to me and I decided to post, also I've been busy with a school play, its tech week whoo, but also I haven't been gettingvsleep or homework done ugh,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was finally home after the longest car ride of her life. 

Okay. Fine.

Maybe that was an exaggeration, but it had felt like forever. She was feeling nauseous from all the motion, and when they got home, she was about ready to collapse on the door step.

Her mom said no though.

So, Marinette hauled her suitcase out of the car and trudged up the stairs, slouching as she went. 

Her eyes kept closing, and it took everything in her to climb up to her room. 

Marinette set her suitcase on the floor, changed into some comfy pants and was ready to get in bed. It was getting late and she wanted sleep.

She laid down and pulled the blankets over her. It was warm and cozy, the perfect place to sleep.

Just as she was nodding off, there was a loud thud as Chat Noir slammed open her balcony door, and another as he jumped onto her floor.

Blearily, she Sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Chat Noir was breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling like he was afraid it was going to start popping like real popcorn.

She snapped her fingers. "Hey! Chat. Look at me."

He shook it off and looked at her.

"What did you do?"

Chat took a big breath. "Nobody died. I promise."

"Adrien!"

"What?"

"That's not an answer!"

"Okay?"

"Okay, and-" Marinette gestured for him to continue.

He scratched his head. "Okay? I don't know what you want me to say? Should I have said that someone died?"

"No?" She frowned. "Unless they did?"

"They didn't. I'm fairly sure."

"You're-"

"I'm certain. No one died."

"That's good. Why are you here?"

"I missed you."

"Aww." Marinette smiled. "That's sweet."

"Just like you."

"Why were you in such a rush though?"

"Oh, hahah yeah." Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck. "Its kind of a long story."

"We have time."

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I can listen to you."

"But-"

"Clearly something is bothering you partner. I want to be able to help."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Chat shrugged. "I found out that hawkmoth is kinda my father and he tried to steal my ring from me and we got in a big fight but I knew you were coming home and I was kinda hoping that I could spend the night here?" He mumbled really quickly.

"Wait, what?" Marinette blinked. "I'm tired, can you repeat that?"

"I got in a fight with Father, can I stay here?"

"Yeah." She yawned, "but you know the rules."

"I'll open your door."

"Great. We can talk more in the morning."

"Marinette, it is morning."

"What?"

"Technically-"

"Go to sleep Adrien." She groaned. "I don't have time for this."

"Of course m'lady."


End file.
